Mendua
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Halilintar selalu memberikan yang terbaik demi cintanya. Namun, Yaya tetap saja mendua ...? [AU. HaliYa. Ditulis untuk event #FlashFicFest (Non-Themed; 500 kata).]


**Mendua**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Mendua" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #FlashFicFest (Non-Themed; Word count: 500). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **MarriageLife!AU. HaliYa. Maybe OOC.**_

* * *

.

.

"Kayaknya ... sekarang ini ada yang lebih kucintai daripada kamu."

Halilintar merasa bagai disambar geledek. Didera kepenatan sepulang kerja, begitu masuk kamar, dirinya malah disambut ucapan seperti itu oleh Yaya.

"Ayah ibumu?" Halilintar berusaha tetap tenang.

"Bukan."

"Artis Korea siapa itu yang kamu suka nonton dramanya—?"

"Bukan cinta yang kayak gitu! Tapi cinta yang sesungguhnya."

Halilintar terdiam. Sesuatu tak kasat mata menghantam dadanya. Sakit. Napas panjang terhela. Iris delimanya menghunjam manik karamel Yaya.

"Aku salah apa, Ya?"

"Banyak."

"Oh, ya?"

"Kamu nggak romantis."

"Kamu kan tahu, aku memang begini sejak lahir."

"Kamu ngeselin."

"Tapi kamu masih mau nikah sama aku."

Pipi Yaya merona samar. Hanya sedetik.

"Pokoknya kamu _super duper_ nyebelin!"

Sekali lagi, Halilintar terdiam.

"Kamu lagi PMS?"

"Nggak!" Yaya berdecak kesal. "Iiih! Kamu tuh, ya! Keluar, sana! Malam ini tidur di sofa aja!"

Halilintar menghela napas. Tanpa bicara, dia bangkit, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Hening tiga detik.

"Dia ... beneran mau tidur di sofa?" Yaya bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kok gampang banget nyerahnya, sih ...? Harusnya bujukin aku, dong. Dirayu kek, istrinya."

Yaya bersungut-sungut. Sampai dia capek sendiri, dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

"Hali nyebelin."

Itulah kalimat terakhir Yaya sebelum memejamkan mata.

Detik-detik berlari menuju entah berapa menit.

Mata Yaya terbuka kembali saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka perlahan. Meski bersorak dalam hati, Yaya memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur dengan senyum terkulum.

Terdengar suara sesuatu diletakkan perlahan di atas nakas. Tercium aroma lembut teh lemon madu favorit Yaya.

Ah ... jadi begitu, ya ... Halilintar tadi pergi untuk membuatkannya minuman itu.

Senyum Yaya merekah. Namun, ia tetap tak bergerak. Ranjang berderit pelan ketika Halilintar naik, lalu mendekat ke sisinya.

"Ya?" Halilintar memanggil pelan. "Sudah tidur?"

"Sudah!" Yaya menyahut ketus, walaupun dalam hati ingin tertawa. "Ngapain ke sini?"

Yaya merasakan elusan lembut di pipinya.

"Kubuatkan teh," kata Halilintar. "Kupikir kamu capek."

Yaya menyerah. Padahal kalau soal capek, Halilintar pasti juga capek. Yaya mendesah, lalu bangun, duduk berhadapan dengan suaminya.

"Aku bilang mencintai yang lain, kenapa reaksimu gitu aja?" tuntut Yaya.

"Terus, aku harus ngapain?"

Pertanyaan Halilintar membuat Yaya mencubit lengan pemuda 25 tahunan itu. Halilintar cuma meringis.

"Kamu nggak cemburu?" Yaya bertanya gemas.

Sejenak, Halilintar menatap Yaya dalam diam. "Kamu bohong, 'kan?"

Yaya membuang muka sambil bersedekap. "Nggak. Aku serius."

"Kalau gitu, siapa orangnya?"

"Yang jelas, aku sangat mencintainya."

Lagi, satu degupan keras menyakiti dada Halilintar.

"Tapi, kamu baru bisa melihatnya sekitar delapan bulan lagi."

Halilintar menatap Yaya tak mengerti. Yaya pun menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Lantas tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Halilintar terdiam. Pikirannya bekerja cepat, menyimpulkan segala ucapan dan gerak-gerik Yaya.

"M-Maksudmu ...?" Halilintar menunggu, sampai sang istri mengangguk. "Kamu ... hamil?"

"Iya, Sayangku." Yaya tertawa kecil. "Sudah jalan lima minggu. Tadi aku baru cek ke dokter."

Halilintar merona seketika. Yaya terpana, menyaksikan senyum bahagia yang sangat langka menghiasi wajah suaminya. Halilintar mendekat ke sisinya, memeluknya. Begitu lembut dan hangat.

"Aku akan jadi ayah," bisik Halilintar. Dikecupnya kening sang istri. "Terima kasih."

Yaya balas mencium pipi suaminya. Dengan wajah merona, ia pun berkata, "Aku mencintaimu ... Halilintar."

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Entah apa yang kutulis ini, ahahah ... Pokoknya, berlayarlah HaliYa~! :"D #ey

Btw, ini sebenarnya Hali jadi lebih lembut setelah menikah berkat nasihat Ayah Bunda. Dan Yaya jadi manja-manja ngeselin karena lagi iseng aja, sih. Jadi nggak OOC, kok. ._.  
/ngeles aja, nak

 _Okay then, see you next fic._ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **Yang lagi kekurangan asupan HaliYa,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **10.05.2018**


End file.
